Destiny's Chosen Path
by Write2Nspire93
Summary: Four years after the second Bloody Valentine war ended, Shinn Asuka doesn't feel quite like his usual self all while reminiscing on different aspects of his disheveled past. He doesn't want to be bothered with any of his friends and just wants to be left alone for the time being. Until one fateful encounter with a mysterious young woman attracts his allusive attention...


Shinn Asuka inspired / POV

Summary: Destiny's Chosen Path

Four years after the second Bloody Valentine war ended, Shinn Asuka doesn't feel quite like his usual self all while reminiscing on different aspects of his disheveled past. He doesn't want to be bothered with any of his friends and just wants to be left alone for the time being. Until one fateful encounter with a mysterious young woman attracts his attention in the most peculiar of ways. What effect will this new encounter have on Shinn? And who is this mysterious new woman? Find out in…Destiny's Chosen Path.

Songs of Inspiration: One Republic- Stop & Stare, Feel Again

~POST ON SEPTEMBER 1st~ Shinn Asuka's Birthday

**|Note to Reader: This is my very first FanFiction story and it serves as a tribute to Shinn Asuka and my younger sister. I will be placing an OC of mine in the story who serves an important role and there will not be a Shinn/Lunamaria pairing in this fic(no offence to Lunamaria fans). At this time I'm not sure of all the characters that will be used for this fic, so you'll just have to wait and find out. ;) Happy readings!|**

**Disclaimer Note: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of its characters.**

**Phase 1: Time Flies**

A bright and early morning, clear blue skies and a brightly shining sun are all up high releasing radiance to the people of the earth's notorious neutral nation Orb. Peeking through a slit of rust red curtains hanging in a small yet quaint apartment building window, a vibrant ray of light lands on a red orb, causing the owner to quint at it entrance. While shielding the light from his sight with his right forearm he let out a small but deep sigh, then after a few minutes of silence a loud buzzing sound rang in his earlobes alerting him that it was 7:30 in the morning and time to get up, causing him to release a moan of annoyance, after three loud buzzing sounds and with one swift movement he raised his hand and knocked the alarm clock to the bedside floor, finally ending the loud disturbance once and for all.

Silence. He quietly thought.

Silence..

Silence…

Si-Ring! Ring!

Ring! Ring!

He chose to ignore the telephone call for whoever it was wasn't important enough for him to answer.

Ring! Ring!

He thought, "Maybe they'll take the hint and just give up."

Ring! Ring!

Growing more and more irritated with each passing second of the constant ringing and finally fed up with whoever it was calling him so early in the first place he jolted up in a sitting position, causing his unruly black hair to waver with his sudden gesture of movement and revealing his grey fitted shirt with a lighter grey streak down the left side of his chest from under his white covers. With one lethal glare, he swiped the cordless phone from its stand and answered.

"What!" he said

"Shinn?!" a familiar yet annoying female voice rang in his ears.

"Shinn!" the girl on the other end repeated once more.

With slight reluctance Shinn answered the girl.

"Yeah, Luna" he responded with no enthusiasm is his voice what so ever.

"Well, good morning to you to! Mr. Rude Asuka! I just wanted to let you know that the others and I were all going to the grand opening of Orb's new museum dedicated to the great heroes of the Bloody Valentine war and all of its contributors. If I'm not mistaken It's supposed to tell the story of all the events that took place during the first and second war or something like that…

Zoning out of the conversation with Lunamaria for a bit, Shinn remembered that he had agreed to go on this little trip with his comrades for this much anticipated grand opening, however, it was only to get away from some of the work he had on his plate at the time; he really didn't care much for such a thing. It's not like he was going to be mentioned or honored, heck for all he knew they would probably spread his name in blasphemy for what he had done. That Attha would probably see sure to that too, who knows?...

"Earth to Shinn!" Lunamaria shouted loudly in his ear. "Are you even listening to me?!"

"Huh, yeah I hear you Luna. You were saying?" Shinn said in a flat voice.

"I swear, I don't know what's the matter with you sometimes." Luna said in that irritated tone of hers.

"I was saying that YOU have to pick up a few supplies before you arrive, because everyone else is already here waiting and we all voted on you to be the one to do it since you're probably going to be late anyways, at least with this task you'll have a good reason!" she said.

"Wait what?" Shinn said. "Why me?" he asked.

"I already told you that we voted now stop asking silly questions and write this down…" She told him.

Shinn scribbled down the list of supplies on a crumpled piece of paper.

"Okay, so you got all of that? Good. Don't keep us waiting." She said with a tune in her voice.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were just telling me all of this to tick me off and you probably put everyone up to voting me in to, didn't you?" Shinn said accusingly.

"Oh Shinn there's one more thing…" she said in an innocent tone.

"What's that?" he asked dryly.

"Hurry up and get out of bed already!" she shouted and hung up the phone.

With that he clenched his fist and swore under his breath. He replaced the phone in its original stand and fell back on his full sized mattress with his arms spread out on both sides. He stayed laying there thinking about his annoying ex-girlfriend Lunamaria. He was thinking back to how he even started dating her in the first place; with all that was going on with the war he was obviously not thinking straight at that given time. Sure he was lonely and they both needed someone to comfort them in that instance, and Lunamaria was an attractive girl, but that wasn't the main reason for their relationship in his mind; Shinn had felt extremely guilty for taking something so precious away from her, her younger sister Meyrin.

In that moment of time Shinn was confused and Rey's words got into his head, forcing him to make that fatal blow in destroying the Blue ZAKU mobile suit, with his Destiny Gundam and taking down Athrun as well as Meyrin along with it. But, a little while later they found out that both Athrun and Meyrin had survived and after everything was said and done Shinn felt a heavy burden lifted from his heart.

Lucky for Shinn it only took him one year give or take a few extra months to realize that Lunamaria wasn't the girl for him and that he wasn't the right guy for her high maintenance needs. They didn't have a bad break-up or anything like that; in fact Shinn thought it had gone pretty well. He could remember their break-up like it was last week.

-Flashback-

Up in the PLANTS on a pleasant day that would feel like spring with an added bonus of gesturing wind blowing, centers on a lovely mid-sized park. Landscaping the park are beautiful lush tall trees of all sorts, particularly cherry blossoms standing on fine cut grass. Along the ivory walk way of the park is a nicely positioned circular stone cut path that leads through the entire area, with freshly groomed bushes and delicately placed flower beds to add to this breath taking view.

*Two sets of footsteps walking at a neutral pace*

Lunamaria wearing a short bubble-gum pink dress with tiny ruffles at the bottom, draped over her shoulders and arms is a white collared crop sleeved mini leather jacket, with ex-out stitching down the front of both sides.

Walking a step ahead of her was Shinn clad in a dark blue jacket that comes a little past his waist with a copper red shirt underneath; on his lower half were grey jeans and dark shoes.

Thinking to himself that this was a good as any place to do it, Shinn stopped his trek at a large cherry blossom tree with his back faced Lunamaria for the moment, while he inhaled quietly and exhaled softly.

Shinn was surly nervous about this because he didn't want to hurt her in any way because he still cares for her, but he had to let her know how he felt about their current relationship. He didn't quite know how to say it, so for the time being he remained silent staring off into the distance.

Wondering why he was so quiet Lunamaria stepped to his side and spoke.

"Hey Shinn, why did you bring me here? And why are you so quiet all of the sudden?" she asked.

Shinn turned his head to his right to look at her face and remained silent; she wore an inquisitive expression.

"Come on Shinn spit it out." She grew impatient.

Silence

"Well then if you don't say anything than I'll just talk." She said.

With that she started to ramble on about some things she had been doing over the past month and how they were a drag for her, then she started talking about a party she was going to attend in a few days and wondered what she would wear, then after that she started talking about how her sister Meyrin could be so annoying for borrowing her clothes without asking, and having the nerve of returning them all stretched out.

Interrupting Lunamaria's babbling Shinn spoke.

"Sorry, what was that, Shinn?" Luna asked curiously.

Shinn no longer hesitating faced her with his full body and repeated his words.

"I said I want to break-up." He said with a solemn expression on his face.

Lunamaria gave no response. So Shinn kept on talking.

"You see Luna, I've been doing some thinking for a long time now and I just don't think that it's working out that well. I wasn't quite myself when we got together back then and I think we'll be better off as just friends" he said clearly with confidence.

"There I said it" Shinn exhaled.

Lunamaria's expression changed from a blank one to an annoyed one.

"What do you mean you want to break-up?! Where is all this coming from? Are you cheating on me?!" she asked consistently with a raised tone.

"There's someone else isn't there? What's her name Shinn?! I can't believe you would do this to me and after all this time!" Lunamaria questioned.

Shinn placed both of his hands on both of her shoulders and gave her a slight shake.

"Luna calm down and I'm not cheating on you!" Shinn said in a hurried voice.

Lunamaria squint her eyes at him. "I don't believe you." She said.

"Well believe it 'cause it's true." He responded.

"Then why?" she questioned.

Shinn scratched the back of his head and let out a small chuckle.

"To be honest with you, you're a little too high maintenance. And I just want to be alone right now." He said with sincerity in his eyes and voice.

Lunamaria was shocked. "Me? High maintenance?!"

"What about you and your messy room?!" she pointed out. "How did you expect me to put up with that?!" she stated.

Shinn was starting to grow annoyed with her. "Listen Luna I don't want to argue with you, alright?"

She gave him a sarcastic smile. "Fine. You want to remain friends? Then let's just be friends shall we?!"

She stretched out her hand for him to shake.

With a black brow raised Shinn took her hand and shook on it.

"Okay Friend, since we're no longer together I have better things to do and places to be, I would ask you to come along but you said you'd rather be alone. So, if you'll excuse me." She said with sarcasm reining in her voice.

And with that Lunamaria spun around on her white strappy heels and briskly walked away.

Puzzled Shinn said to himself, "That went well, I think?"

-End of Flashback-

Staring off into space Shinn came to and looked at the time; it was already 8:10 in the morning.

Shinn eyes grew wide and he bolted up out of bed looking around his room for something clean wear.

"Dammit, time flew by too fast!" he said aloud with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth.

Shinn threw on a light brown coat and dashed through the front door fully dressed, leaving behind an even greater mess than before and not realizing that he had left behind the supplies list.

**-End of Phase 1: Time Flies-**

**|Note to Reader: I hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter and I will try and update the next one within a few weeks due to college starting up again. Reviews are welcomed :) Until next time!|**


End file.
